Mio
by Kada Mara
Summary: Esta historia está dividida en dos partes: 1.- Serás Mío 2.- Eres Mío
1. Capítulo 1

**Serás Mío**:

Capítulo**_ 1_**

**_"¿Dime, Yuki, aun recuerdas tu promesa?" _**

–No se como te tomas esto tan enserio, pareciera que no te quisiera ver ni en pintura – declaro un castaño de ojos lilas al varón que se encontraba a su lado – Yuki, ¿me estas escuchando?

El mencionado no dijo nada solamente vio de reojo a su amigo antes de suspirar y volver a ver hacia hace unos momentos había estado observando para encontrándose con un grupo de donceles platicando entre risas para enfocarse solamente en uno, el de ojos lilas soltó un bufido al escuchar el suspiro que había emitido su amigo.

–Yo me voy, no soporto verte de esta manera – declaró el de ojos lilas para levantarse de su lugar para caminar hacia la salida de la cafetería dejando atrás a su amigo.

–Chiaki, espera – pidió su amigo para tomar sus cosas para seguir al de ojos lilas, volvió a ver hacia el grupo para sacar un suspiro de frustración, corrió hacia la puerta de salida sin percatarse que un par de ojos color borgoña lo seguían

Chiaki detuvo su camino al ver la limusina que se encontraba estacionada en la entrada, soltó el aire para escuchar pasos detrás de el, dio la vuelta para ver a su amigo intentado acercarse a donde estaba él.

–¿Sucede algo, Yoshiyuki? – pregunto Chiaki a su amigo que asintió

–Me preguntaba, si podría ir contigo hoy a tu casa – dijo Yoshiyuki observando como el rostro del doncel se coloreaba de un rojo manzana – Nos padres regresan de su viaje hoy

Chiaki debió imaginarse que ese era el por que el varón querría estar en su casa, simplemente asintió para caminar hacia la lujosa limusina que le esperaba siendo seguido por Yoshiyuki.

–¿Por qué no intentas acercarte a él? – pregunto Chiaki una vez que ambos se encontraban en la privacidad de su dormitorio, el doncel se encontraba en la silla junto a su escritorio mientras que el varón estaba sentado en la cama del doncel callado – Yuki, el próximo año estaremos en la universidad, esta será tu ultima oportunidad de poder declararte

Yoshiyuki no dijo nada solo observo a su amigo antes de acercarse a el, Chiaki trago en seco al ver los ojos grises azulados del varón, un sonrojo se extendió por sus mejillas que después aumento al sentir los labios del varón sobre los suyos, Chiaki cerro sus ojos para dejarse llevar por el beso, sabía que el varón no lo amaba, solamente lo veía como un remplazo de una persona que nunca tendría.

–Yuki – susurro al sentir como el varón se separaba de el para regresar su lugar inicial

El doncel se levanto de su lugar para caminar hacia la cama y sentarse a lado de su amigo, Yoshiyuki no dijo nada, solo recargo su cabeza en el hombro del doncel.

–Ya no se que hacer – susurro Yoshiyuki a su amigo que no nada, solo se quedó escuchando – Ya he intentado de todo para llamar su atención pero parece que mis intentos son un fracaso

–Tal vez, el no es para ti – respondió Chiaki a su amigo que no dijo nada

–Chiaki, el es la persona destinada para mi – respondió entre suspiros de tristeza – Es hermoso, carismático y sencillo, todo lo que deseaba de una pareja

Ante las palabras del varón, no dijo nada solo, se mantuvo callado. El amaba demasiado a su amigo pero este parecía ignorar sus sentimientos en los años de secundaria y parte de la preparatoria, cuando por fin creyó que Yoshiyuki le correspondería, apareció esa persona, un estudiante de otra ciudad, un estudiante que le había quitado la oportunidad de que Yoshiyuki lo amara.

Yuusei Tachibana, era el nombre de su pesadilla.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Serás Mio:**

Capitulo 2

—_Chiaki_ ~— llamo Yuu a su amigo que se encontraba leyendo un manga — Al juzgar tu cara debo de pensar que no te fue bien

El nombrado solamente rodó los ojos para volver a prestar su atención a su lectura, haciendo oídos sordos sobre la conversación de su amigo doncel sobre que su novio era muy sobreprotector con el para ver hacia adelante donde estaba Yuusei riendo con sus amigos sobre no se que. A veces odiaba a su escuela y a sus padres por haberlo metido ahí, Fuyasaki era especialmente para donceles de clase baja, media y alta de Tokio, a cada lado de esta se encontraba las otras dos escuela: Shugiku, la escuela femenina y Nakamura, la escuela especialmente para varones, por lo que en la salida solían reunirse en la plaza que unía a las tres escuelas.

—Chiaki, ¿me estas escuchando? — El castaño salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz molesta de su amigo

A veces envidiaba mucho a su hermano menor por estar en una escuela mixta, soltó un suspiro antes de ver a su amigo y negar — Lo siento

Yuu soltó un bufido antes de sonreír — No pasa nada, solo pienso que has cambiado mucho

Ante la respuesta de Yuu, vio a su amigo sonreír nostálgico para después borrarla — Chiaki, por que no dejas de lado ese amor por Yoshiyuki e intentas algo con alguien

No dijo nada solo permaneció callado aun con las palabras de su amigo en su mente hasta la horas salida, sonrió al ver su amigo parado en la entrada, corrió hacia a el pero vio como Yuusei caminaba hacia el varón para hablar, sintió como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus mejillas al ver como el doncel depositaba un beso en la mejilla del ojos grises, para después verlo caminar hacia sus amigos, limpiándose las lágrimas camino hacia el varón fingiendo despreocupación.

—Al parecer tomaste mi consejo — hablo pasándole su mochila al varón que no dijo nada — ¿iras hoy a tu casa?

—No — respondió Yoshiyuki serio ante la posibilidad — Mis padres saldrán de nuevo de la ciudad por lo que no quiero estar de nuevo solo

—Vamos — contesto Chiaki con una sonrisa — le pedí a mi padre que no mandara a nadie por mi hoy

—Esta bien — susurro el varón hacia su amigo para seguirlo hacia su casa, mientras eran observados de lejos por Yuusei

Caminaron lentamente hacia una de las zonas residenciales mas exclusivas de la cuidad, contando anécdotas de su infancia y parte de su adolescencia, pero Chiaki noto que a Yoshiyuki parecía perturbarle algo por lo que pensó que tal vez se lo diría hasta llegar a su hogar. Saludo a los guardias que vigilaban la entrada del edificio donde vivía, a veces se preguntaba que tenían en mente al darle permiso a el de vivir solo, nunca entendería a sus progenitores, camino hacia el ascensor junto al varón para apretar el botón del ultimo piso, donde se encontraba su departamento o mejor dicho pent-house, antes de sacar sus llaves sintió como Yoshiyuki lo tomaba de la cadera y alzaba su rostro para después sentir una leve presión en sus labios.

No era la primera vez que sucedía, en realidad, ya llevaban alrededor de 1 mes que Yoshiyuki tenia aquellos arrebatos, desde que se entero que Yuusei mantenía una relación con Hiroto Kusama, en realidad no le molestaba, lo que si le molestaba era que Yoshiyuki pensaba en Yuusei al momento de hacer eso. Un pequeño gemido salió de sus labios al sentí como la mano de su amigo se deslizaba por su espalda baja hasta llegar a sus glúteos apretándolo con fuerza, pero tuvieron que separarse al escuchar el timbre del ascensor avisándoles que habían llegado a su piso, ni lento ni perezoso, tomo de la mano a Yoshiyuki para sacarlo del ascensor.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? — preguntó él doncel a su amigo, normalmente su besos solían ser solamente leves

Yoshiyuki no dijo nada solo camino hacia la única puerta que había en se pasillo, con un suspiro, saco las llaves de su mochila para acercarse a la puerta y abrirla dejando pasar primero a su amigo, al entrar, sintió como era tomado nuevamente de la cadera para escuchar como la puerta se cerraba de un fuerte golpe, los labios de Yoshiyuki no tardaron de encontrar los suyos, no sabia como habían llegado a su habitación hasta darse cuenta que se encontraba haciéndole una felación a su amigo.

—Oh, Yuusei — gimió Yoshiyuki con los ojos cerrados imaginado al azabache

Chiaki abrió los ojos al escuchar el nombre del doncel pero no le dio importancia por lo que siguió con lo suyos hasta que el castaño se corrió en su boca, tragó con esfuerzo el semen para después continuar limpiando el pene del varón, minutos después el varón se abrochaba su pantalón sin darle antes y beso apasionado al doncel.

—¿Me contaras el por que estabas en ese ánimo? — pregunto Chiaki a lo que Yoshiyuki asintió

—Yuusei me pidió una cita — los ojos del doncel se abrieron ante la respuesta de su amigo — Al parecer, terminó con su novio

Chiaki abrió los ojos al escuchar las palabras que había dicho Yoshiyuki, como pudo trago saliva para después soltar una pregunta — ¿Y ya pensaste en una respuesta?

Yoshiyuki negó haciendo sonreír a Chiaki — Por eso te iba preguntar, ¿me ayudarías a conquistarlo?

Chiaki agrando mas su sonrisa — Claro, por que no, así ya no me aburriría tanto

—Que cruel — respondió Yoshiyuki su amigo a lo cual río — Pero gracias

—Pero te pediré algo a cambio — hablo Chiaki acercando su rostro al varón quedando a unos centímetros — No importa que sea, tu lo harás

Yoshiyuki observo los ojos lilas del doncel antes de asentir, Chiaki sonrió sin apartar su mirada del varón — Perfecto mañana comienzan las clases, por cierto, pasas mucho tiempo aquí, deberías pensar de mi propuesta de mudarte aquí, la universidad de Tokio y Mitsuhashi quedan a unos minutos

—Lo haré — respondió para levantarse de la cama de su amigo para caminar hacia la habitación de huéspedes donde tenia algo de ropa dejando al doncel sentado en el suelo

Chiaki observo la puerta unos segundos antes de levantarse y caminar hacia su ropero, de el saco un celular bastante nuevo, las únicas veces que lo había ocupado eran para llamadas familiares. Toco en nombre de la única persona que lo entendería y seria capaz de ayudarlo.

—Papa, necesitó que me hagas un favor

—No puedo creer que te acercaste a Asahina — dijo un rubio observando como las mejillas del doncel se coloreaban de un bonito rosa

—Ni yo puedo creerlo — contesto Yuusei a su amigo — Pero me gusta mucho, Shinobu

—Pero ya has pensado que hacer con su amigo — hablo Shinobu al pelirrojo que negó — Habla con el y hazle sabes de tus intenciones, así tendrás su apoyo para enamorar a Yoshiyuki

—Si — susurro Yuusei a su amigo que río pero ambos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del Televisor

—¡Waa! Están guapo Miyagi — susurro Shinobu al ver su amor platpnico

—No puedo creer que Miyagi- san aceptara una cita contigo — hablo Yuusei a su amigo que infló sus mejillas — El es al menos 17 años mayor que tu

—Y que importa — declaró el rubio a su amigo — Yo lo amo

Yuusei soltó un risita que fue interrumpida para ver el noticiero aun con Shinobu a su lado pero su risa se borro al escuchar una noticia.

**_"Queremos anunciarle con gran felicidad el futuro matrimonio entre Usami Chiaki, el heredero de la Corporación Usami – Takahashi y de Asahina Yoshiyuki, heredero de la Editorial Maruwaka, muchos colegas de ambos matrimonios pensaban que en algún momento ocurriría esto, el Matrimonio Usami — Takahashi dio la declaración de que con este matrimonio fortalecerán mas las alianzas entre ambas empresas.."_**

—Imposible — susurró Yuusei en shock

Misaki observa con una sonrisa la noticia del televisor para después desviar su mirada hacía su esposo que sostenía el control remoto.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacer todo esto en menos de 10 minutos? — pregunto acercándose a su marido para después besarle un hombro

—Por algo existe el dinero — respondió Akihiko a su esposo — Sabes que haría lo que fuera por ustedes

—Lo se — respondió Misaki a su marido — Isaka esta tan eufórico por esto que no dudara en planearlo para tener todo listo antes de que los chicos se gradúen

—Tienes razón, ahora depende de Chiaki enamorar a Yoshiyuki

Yoshiyuki observo en televisor incrédulo ante la noticia, Chiaki fingió sorpresa aunque por dentro se moría de felicidad.

_"Que inicie el juego"_


End file.
